The Prince Needs a Princess
by Lady Neeko
Summary: "One mom's a detective with a gun! The other cuts up dead people! It's like bringing her into a horror flick!"
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Prince Needs a Princess_  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary:** "One mom's a detective with a gun! The other cuts up dead people! It's like bringing her into a horror flick!"

**Author's Note:** Vinny has been feeling pretty neglected, so I'm going to focus on him a bit. The Prince of the Dead needs some time in the spot light. Also, I've gotten tons of requests for a story dealing with this, so hopefully you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"Thanks for staying and giving me a ride home. You really didn't have to do that."<p>

Vinny turned to look at his best friend Paige in the passenger seat in his car. She had on the cheerleading uniform she wore at the pep-rally they had at school for the day. Seeing her in it, the seventeen-year-old boy knew one fact: maybe he didn't _need_ to take her home, but he sure as hell wanted to.

They had been best friends for a couple years, their friendship starting when they were paired up as lab partners in sophomore biology class. Though Vinny was a hard worker, and though he really wanted to do well in the sciences, there was no denying the fact that biology wasn't his best subject. And unfortunately for their partnership, neither was Paige.

Instead of having an unbearable year with bad grades and fears of disappointing his mothers, he had Paige. The blonde cheerleader who knew exactly how to smile to bring his spirits up, no matter what was wrong.

"I only had to wait like fifteen minutes, Paige, it's fine, really," he told her. "I just have to pick up my brother and sister at the elementary school." Sammy Jo had debate team (God help whoever her opponent was), so that just left Regina and Mikey. "If Regina is a brat because we're late, just ignore her and don't take it personally. She's... like that."

Paige smiled. "It must be fun to have a big family like that. It's just me at my house."

"It's not all that great always. Sometimes I could use the quiet."

"Yeah, but it must be nice to have someone else take some of the attention. I swear, my dad doesn't notice me at all unless I walk downstairs in a new mini skirt that he finds much too inappropriate. If I had three siblings? He might not notice that, either," Paige joked.

Vinny smiled. "Well, I like your skirts." She smiled back, and he looked away, blushing, as they pulled up in front of the elementary school.

Regina opened the car door with a scowl on her face. "Well. Paige. No wonder you're late."

"Hi Paige!" Mikey said, as he climbed into the other side of the car. "Why are you in your cheerleading uniform? Do you have a game? Can we come watch?"

"We had a pep-rally," Paige told him. "But you can come watch the next game if you want. The boy's basketball team is really good this year."

Regina laughed. "Mikey doesn't care about sports."

"Ah, so you want to watch the girls, then," Paige winked at the little boy.

"He actually probably just wants to cheer _with_ you guys," Regina said, rolling his eyes.

Mikey scowled. "There's nothing wrong with boy cheerleaders. I don't make fun of anything you do."

"I don't make fun of everything you do!" Regina defended. "I saw you in your last play three times. _Three times_! I bet I can recite all your lines better than _you_ did."

"I doubt that," Mikey said, leaning forward to whisper to Paige. "She isn't very good."

Paige laughed, while Vinny rolled his eyes. "See?" she said to the oldest Rizzoli-Isles sibling. "_This_ is exactly why I wish I had a big family."

"Oh, Jesus," Vinny said, rolling his eyes. "Don't encourage them."

Ignoring Vinny, she turned back to face Mikey. "And anytime you want to cheer on the sidelines with us, you just come find me. I'm sure the squad won't mind."

"Don't encourage _that_, either," Regina spoke up, the Rizzoli smirk on her face.

They pulled up to Paige's house, and she slowly undid her seat-belt, looking over at Vinny. "Thanks again for the ride. It was really sweet of you to wait."

Vinny took a deep breath. He and Paige were best friends. They had been for years. So why, then, all of a sudden was it so hard to talk to her lately? Why was he always so nervous around her? And why, this year, did it feel so different wanting to ask her to Senior Prom? In the past couple years, they had been each others' dates for various dances, neither one of them ever really having a relationship last longer than a tic-tac.

But this was different. Because for the first time, he wanted to ask her as something other than a friend. "Paige, wait," he began, as she climbed out of the car, grabbing her backpack from the floor. She looked up at him, and he lost his train of thought for a second. "You, maybe, uh... Prom is coming up soon. Which, you know, since we're both, well. I assumed we'd go together. Ah, shit, not to say I assumed you'd just go with me, that's not what I meant, but, you know, I thought maybe. Well. Huh."

"Wow," Regina spoke up from the backseat. "Since when do _you_ ramble like Mom and Sammy Jo?"

He scowled back at her before facing Paige. "Usually you wait until like a week before the dance to ask me," Paige said. "You know, give us both chances to actually have a relationship. Prom is over a month away. So... why are you asking, or, well, attempting to ask, me now?"

"Because I want us to match. Like... you with a dress and my vest and tie. You know? And I want to have time to get you one of those flower things."

"Corsage," Mikey spoke up from the peanut gallery.

"Yeah. That," Vinny said. "And... and I want to take you on a date. Like... Friday. Or, you know, whenever you're free."

"Really?" Paige asked, her blonde hair blowing in the sudden wind that set in, her skirt flowing with it. "And if we ruin our friendship in the process? You're my best friend, Vinny."

Vinny shrugged. "Meh, we weren't really that good of friends anyway."

"Vinny!" she scolded him with a big smile on her face.

He shrugged again. "Take a risk with me, Paige. Let me take you out. If it's awkward or if you can't stand me? We'll quit while we're ahead. And I'll wait until the last week before prom before I ask you again. Even though we both know I'll definitely still be single and you, well, you'll have a line of guys to pick from as per usual."

"Yes. But I always pick you, don't I?"

"Ew, this just got too mushy for my ears," Regina complained in the backseat.

"Friday then?" Vinny asked, feeling more confident and offering her one of his best Rizzoli grins.

She smiled in return. "Pick me up at six."

* * *

><p>The three Rizzoli-Isles kids walked through the door, not surprised to find the smell of Chinese food filling the house. Their mothers had started a new case earlier in the week, and it was a difficult one, if the late nights and lack of homemade food was any indication.<p>

Jane was sat at the couch with her partner, Frost, going over files that covered the coffee table. They immediately fell quiet as the kids approached, knowing better than to discuss a case, especially a difficult one, in front of young ears. "Hey! My babies are home," she glanced at the clock. "Pretty late, but lucky for you three, your Mom isn't here to regulate time and how we manage it," she joked.

Regina and Mikey exchanged mischievous looks that reminded Jane of the ones she and Frankie used to share before ganging up on Tommy. "Don't you dare!" Vinny warned through his teeth, obviously noticing the exchange as well.

"Don't we dare, what, Vinny?" Regina played dumb.

"Just... don't."

"Mama, don't you want to know why we're late?" Mikey asked, and Jane took a second to wonder just when her baby boy picked up on the same smirk the rest of them had gotten from her.

"I offered Paige a ride home," Vinny said, glaring at the other two. "That's why. We had a pep-rally and she had to stay and help clean up."

"That was nice of you," Jane said, before leaning over to Frost. "Watch this," she told her partner. "Regina, Mikey. Spill."

"Vinny's got a girlfriend!" Regina was the first to burst, before throwing her backpack down and bolting up the stairs to her room to avoid being attacked by her older brother, who at one point in their childhood, got so mad at his little sister he threw a garbage can at her head. She needed twelve stitches.

Mikey, instead, ran over to his Ma for protection. "He asked Paige on a date. And she said yes!"

"Oh, yeah?" Jane asked, raising her eyebrows at her oldest child. While she had suspected that Vinny had something for Paige, she never really knew if he would act on it or not. Knowing how long it took her and Maura to act on anything, she suspected if he ever did, it would take ages.

"Nice. Paige the blonde you sometimes hang around with?" Frost asked the kid he considered a nephew.

"Yeah," Vinny confirmed.

"_Niiice_," Frost repeated.

Jane slapped her partner. "Don't subjectify the teenage girl," she said, before turning to face her son. "So where you going to take her? You got big date plans? Do I need to flash my badge and gun at her before hand? You know, freak her out a little so she treats you with respect?" She turned to face Frost. "Should I run a background check?"

Vinny's eyes went wide. "Good God, Ma, don't you dare."

"What! You're my first kid actually dating. I don't really know what protocol is here!"

"Protocol is you don't embarrass the boy," Frost offered.

"Exactly. Listen to Uncle Barry."

"Is that why you never let her come over here for more than two seconds at a time? I embarrass you?" Jane asked. "It could be worse, you know. I could be Nonna. Every time I even so much as considered going out with a guy, she was on top of me like white on rice."

"What's color have to do with anything? Racist." Frost raised an eyebrow. Jane scowled at him.

The door opened and closed, but no one noticed for the moment. "I'm just saying. You could, you know, let us know your girlfriend before you court her."

"Court her?" Vinny asked. "What is this, the 1800s?"

"Actually, the phrase 'to court' was used a lot more recent than just the 1800s," Maura's voice suddenly rang out, and Vinny jumped as he turned to face her. Her eyes narrowed, and he suddenly felt extremely exposed. "Your forehead muscles are relaxed, bringing your eyebrows up a little. The outer corners of your eyes are a little wrinkled, and you are fighting the corners of your lips from pulling up. What has you this happy?"

Vinny's silence was thick. Knowing the conversation was going nowhere, Jane lightly pinched Mikey in the side. "Vinny asked Paige out," the little boy responded.

Maura's eyes went wide. "I see."

With a sharp nod of her head, she left the room, entering the kitchen, leaving everyone else a little dumbfounded in the living room. "Well. That was-"

Before Jane could even finish the sentence, Maura was marching right back in. "You know, I do not believe I have even had so much as one conversation with this girl, and now you are dating? How do we know she is even good enough for you. What are her career ambitions? Where does she wish to attend college? What is her family like? What is _she_ like? These are integral questions, Vincent!"

"Maur, relax. They're going on a date. Not eloping."

"I should probably," Frost motioned towards the door, and quickly made his exit.

"It's just Paige, Mom," Vinny said. "You've met her. A thousand times."

"I don't know her," Maura argued.

"Does that matter?" Vinny asked. "I'm dating her, not you."

Jane laughed. "He has a point."

"I just..." Maura softened, which the rest of them were thankful for. She pouted. "Why do you have to grow up?"

"Oh, I second that," Jane said. "Yup. I don't like it."

Vinny made a face. "Don't start. You've still got three others to fawn over. Like the little one sat on your lap right now."

Mikey stuck his tongue out at his older brother. "Maybe we should get to know Paige a little more," Jane said. "I mean, God damn, I'm going to sound like my mother. Maybe you should bring her to dinner on Sunday. Barring any complications with this case, I should be able to cook something nice. She like pasta? Everyone likes pasta."

"Oh, crap," Regina spoke from the stairs. "Don't bring the lamb to slaughter, Vinny!"

"Hey! Reg! Stay out of it," Jane yelled up to her.

"One mom's a detective with a gun! The other cuts up dead people! It's like bringing her into a horror flick!"

"Regina!"

"How about I think about it?" Vinny asked, going for the right way out.

Maura paused to consider it. "Fine. Now go wash up. It smells like your Ma has Chinese waiting for us."

The two boys hurried up the stairs, pushing Regina up with them as they did, and Maura turned to Jane. "I don't like this. Him dating. Are we that old?"

"Ugh, I guess so. You going to behave if he brings her to dinner?"

"No. I don't think I will. You?"

Jane laughed, pulling Maura in for a hug.

"Nope. Probably not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Prince Needs a Princess_  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary:** "One mom's a detective with a gun! The other cuts up dead people! It's like bringing her into a horror flick!"

**Author's Note:** Okay, this will be the last update for a bit, because i'm going to cooperstown for the baseball hall of fame inductions, but i will conclude this once i return! It's probably one more chapter after this. Thanks again for all your responses! I also love hearing what you guys want to see in future fics. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this family so much! Anyway, you don't want to listen to me ramble, so on with the story! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Sammy Jo, you would be in Ravenclaw."<p>

"What would I be in?"

"Slytherin."

"Michael!" Sammy Jo scolded. "That's not nice."

"Meh," Regina waved her off. "He's right. I probably would be."

"Probably would be what?" Maura asked as she entered the room. "Your Ma just called. She's going to be late, so I was thinking maybe you guys wanted to go out to eat? Some place nice?"

"Some place nice?" Regina asked, making a face.

Mikey laughed. "Regina would probably be in the Slytherin house, Mom."

Maura wracked her brain for the pop culture reference before remembering about Harry Potter, the wizard phenomenon that had hit years ago that Jane had gotten their smallest son into. Jane herself had read through all seven novels after spending three months on her sofa after the self-inflicted gunshot wound to the chest incident. "I'm afraid I don't really understand what that means."

"It basically means I'm evil."

"Oh," Maura said, winking at her daughter. "Okay then."

"Mommy, you and Sammy Jo are Ravenclaws. And then Mama and Vinny and I are Gryffindors."

"Hold the phone, why are you a Gryffindor? You just want to be a Gryffindor because that's what Harry Potter is in," Regina argued.

Sammy Jo looked up from the book she was reading questioningly at Regina. "Are you really going to argue with him about this?"

"Yes. Yes I am. I am a Slytherin after all."

"I'm in Gryffindor because I am brave and loyal."

"That you are," Maura agreed, as any good mom would.

Regina rolled her eyes. "No. Ma would definitely be in Gryffindor. Vinny is questionable. You, my brother, would be in Hufflepuff."

"What! No, I don't want to be a Hufflepuff!"

"Too bad. You are one."

"What makes someone a Hufflepuff?" Maura asked, generally interested.

"Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders," Sammy Jo answered matter-of-factly.

Maura paused for a moment. "Oh."

"And I'm not one!"

"Yes you are!"

"Regina, please. Don't antagonize your brother," Maura said. "Now, can we please go out to eat? And, speaking of Vinny, where is he?"

"Date with Paige. Again," Reggie said, rolling her eyes and looking over to Sammy Jo. "Gotta admit Vin's got balls bringing her to dinner on Sunday, though. Can't say I'd bring any guys home, that's for sure."

Maura glared at her youngest daughter. "You and Sammy Jo both will bring your potential suitors by because that's the polite thing to do. And any guy worth your time would want to meet your mothers anyway."

"That doesn't mean we're going to want them to meet you," Sammy Jo said, causing both Regina and Maura's mouths to fall open. "Wow, I did not mean to say that out loud. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. What I mean is..."

"Where are we going for dinner?" Regina asked, innocent smile in place.

Maura pouted. "Well I thought that I could take all four of my children out for some quality time, but apparently Vinny's too good for us these days." Regina and Sammy Jo shared a glance. "What? Why are you two looking at each other like that? I can read your facial muscles, you know."

"We were just thinking that... well... you might be a tad jealous," Regina laughed.

"On second though, maybe you all would rather peanut butter and jelly for dinner," Maura deadpanned.

Sammy Jo grabbed her mom by the arm. "Oh, come on. It's actually rather expected of you. Vinny has always been quite the mommy's boy. And I specifically mean Mommy. As much as he loves both you and Ma equally, there's no denying you two have a special bond. And now he is experiencing an even deeper bond with Paige."

"You aren't helping," Maura said, narrowing her eyes. "Now, come on. No more talk of this. Get your coats and get in the car." They all stood up to make their way out to get dinner, when Maura realized that Mikey was far behind them, sulking as he slowly put his arm in his coat. "What's wrong, Michael?"

"I'm not a Hufflepuff."

* * *

><p>"Sam? You awake?"<p>

It was late, later than she should be awake on a school night, but Vinny wasn't stupid. He saw the soft glow of what he knew was a book light shining out from under the comforter she had pulled over her head. She might have been the smartest book-wise out of all of them, but she was the worst at hiding or manipulating or lying.

Slowly, her head peeked out from under the cover. "Is everything okay?"

He walked into her room, closing her door behind him, and moved to sit at the edge of her bed. "No. Everything is not okay. Tomorrow is Sunday, and Ma hasn't closed the case yet, so she hasn't been here all week, and I thought that I would be able to get out of having Paige over for dinner, but she _insists_ that she'll be here. I haven't mentally prepared because I thought I was going to be able to cancel!"

"You want to cancel?" Sammy Jo cocked her head to the side. "Wouldn't that disappoint Paige?"

Vinny sighed. "Yeah. Probably. She's actually really looking forward to this. Apparently she doesn't really do family dinners at home. She only seems excited. Isn't she supposed to be the nervous one? Should I have warned her better?"

"Warned her of what?"

"'Don't worry, Paige. My one mother can cut you up and hide your body and no one would ever find it, and the other carries a gun'. How's that?"

Sammy Jo laughed. "You don't want to scare her, Vincent, my goodness."

"I need you on my side tomorrow night, Sam," he suddenly said, in a voice that sounded to Sammy Jo a lot like he was basically begging. "I need you to have my back. Please, promise you'll have my back."

She was dumbfounded. "Have your back for what? Why on earth would I need to pick a side? Are we cage fighting at dinner tomorrow night and I just wasn't informed?"

"Don't joke, Sammy! Look, I trust you, okay? Just... help me out if things get dicey tomorrow night. I promise I'll do the same whenever you bring a boy home. That is... after I've made sure he's not a little snot faced jerk I'd need to teach a lesson to," Vinny told her.

"That doesn't seem quite fair. You're going to intimidate my potential suitor, but I'm supposed to protect yours from the same fate?"

"Okay. Fine. You help me tomorrow night, I promise I'll... oh hell, I'm lying through my teeth. Yes. I'm going to intimidate whoever you end up dating, and yes, I need you on my side tomorrow night. I'm sorry about the double standard, but right now? I don't give a flying-"

"Watch your mouth," she scolded him before he could say it.

"Please, Sam," he asked her again.

She sighed. "You know I'll do anything I can to help you. I just think you're worrying over nothing. Our moms love you. Paige makes you happy, and they want you happy. They aren't going to scare her off. I mean, I don't think they will."

Vinny laughed. "Yeah, well. We'll see. But thanks, Sammy Jo," he said, and got up to leave her to her book. "Oh, before I forget. There isn't any guy yet that I need to be intimidating, is there?" Sammy Jo just shook her head. "That's all you're going to give me?"

"This isn't a conversation I think you'll be comfortable with."

"Try me," he said, getting ready to defend his sister if she needed it.

"Guys aren't very much interested in me," she paused a minute to consider her words. "Actually, that's not true. They are very interested in me. But not for the right reasons. I mean... Vincent, this is awkward. Even_ I_ think it's awkward, and I'm _always_ awkward."

Vinny knew where she was going with her sentence, anyway. "Any guy who wants you for anything other than your brain, Sam? Isn't worth a damn."

"Paige is a very beautiful girl, Vinny."

"Yeah, but I enjoy my time with her, too. And you'll find someone who can enjoy time with you, as well. Quirks and all. And don't you settle for less," Vinny told her. "Or I'm going to have to kick some scumbag ass."

Sammy Jo smiled. "And any girl who runs away at the first intimidating with our mothers? Not worth it, either. And I doubt that will be the case with Paige."

"Thanks. I guess I should get some sleep. Though, I doubt I'll be able to. My nerves are fried."

"I could kill someone if you'd like? Say, around dinner time? That way, both moms will be too busy to attend dinner," Sammy Jo said, with a smirk on her face.

Vinny laughed. "You know, I think you totally could. And get away with it, too." She gave him a playful shrug. He shivered as he opened the door. "I might take you up on that offer. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Vinny."

"Yeah. Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Prince Needs a Princess_  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary:** "One mom's a detective with a gun! The other cuts up dead people! It's like bringing her into a horror flick!"

**Author's Note:** Yay! I managed to finish this. So sorry for the delay. I've been a slacker for sure. In my defense, I rescued a partially blind Italian Greyhound this week from a shelter, and was trying to find him a really great home. I swear I'm a decent person most of the time, bahaha. Hope you all enjoy. I have a couple other stories being worked out in my head right now, hopefully I can get at least one of them done before school starts back up in a couple of weeks. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Ma just called. She's running late. Maybe I should call Vinny and cancel?" Sammy Jo asked their Mom, who was busy cooking in the kitchen, a job Jane was supposed to take care of, but had been finishing up, finally, a case that had consumed her and Frost all week.<p>

Maura threw the parmesan crusted chicken she was preparing, following Angela's recipe, into the oven and turned to face Sammy Jo. "Absolutely not. Your Ma will be home eventually. In the meantime, I am still here, and wish to get to know Paige."

"Yeah, but..." Sammy Jo drifted off. She promised Vinny she would have his back, and that included trying to keep Paige out of harms way. Maura raised an eyebrow, waiting for Sammy Jo to finish her sentence. "You and Ma balance each other out. It would definitely be much better for all the parties involved if you were both present."

Maura paused. "You know, Samantha Jo. For the longest time I did not understand why your Ma had such a problem with the fact that I'm usually so blunt. Ever since you've learned to speak, however, I totally understand where she is coming from. What do you mean it would be much better for all the parties involved?"

"I just mean... you and Ma... we'll... you are very overwhelming individuals."

Maura stared her daughter down. "I'm going to let that comment slide. Vinny put you up to this?"

"I have his back."

As Maura was chopping the vegetables, she paused for a moment to smile at her daughter's words. Though she didn't approve of Sammy Jo and Vinny conspiring against ways to keep his girlfriend away from his mothers, she did approve of them being close and acting like family should. Acting like the family she never had until she met Jane. "Rest assured, I won't stick a knife in it."

"Mom!"

"Call Vinny and tell him he'd better be on time, regardless if Jane is or not."

"This is going to be so much fun," Regina said, entering the room. "Mom, you _have_ to start talking about gross stuff. Like stomach contents during autopsies or something. Freak her out."

"That stuff freaks _you_ out, Regina," Sammy Jo replied.

"Exactly!" Regina exclaimed. "And I am _much_ tougher than Paige the Blonde Cheerleader."

"You've reduced her entire being into 'blonde cheerleader'?" Maura asked. "That doesn't bode well with me."

"Reggie, you're making things worse."

"Reggie always makes things worse," Mikey said, as he entered the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of the vegetables his mother was chopping.

Maura gently slapped his hand away. "Excuse you. Do that again, and I'll cut your fingers off."

"And Mom can do that, you know," Regina said, seriously.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at her. "She wouldn't do that to me. I'm the favorite."

"You aren't the favorite," Regina scoffed. "Vinny is."

"Yeah, but Vinny now has a girlfriend and likes her more than us. So I figure I'm next to be the favorite," Mikey said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What? Why you?"

"Yeah, Michael," Sammy Jo chimed in. "Why you?"

"Would you all please stop?" Maura practically yelled. "For one, there are no favorites. I love you all, and you know that, so if you're just 'messing around', I'd rather you didn't. Secondly, just because Vincent has a girlfriend does not mean he likes her more than us. That's not true. It will never be true. It can't be true. Thirdly, get out of my kitchen. You are all stressing me out."

* * *

><p>Vinny knocked on the door as he opened it, hoping to alert his family that he had arrived. He had been home with Paige for about fifteen minutes standing outside the door, as he prepped her for the evening. It wasn't that she had never met any of his family before, but there was a difference between meeting them in passing and meeting them as his girlfriend, and he didn't think she was ready. He didn't think any one in this world would ever be ready. If they were doing anything crazy and, well, Rizzoli-Isles-like, he hoped the knock would bring them to attention, causing them to stop. However, no such luck.<p>

"Hi Vinny!"

He exchanged a look with Paige, before addressing his little brother. "Uh, hi, Mike. What exactly are you doing?"

The youngest Rizzoli-Isles kid was leaned up against the wall, standing upside down on his hands, using the wall as a back brace. "Sammy Jo is helping Mommy in the kitchen. Regina is setting the table. I was kicked out of the kitchen for eating all the veggies Mommy was cutting. After she let us back in after kicking us all out the first time. I think Mommy is super stressed up."

"It's 'stressed out', Mikey, and that doesn't explain why you're standing here doing a hand stand."

"I told you your brother would make an excellent cheerleader," Paige added. "His hand stand is much better than mine."

Mikey smiled, "thanks! But that's not why I'm doing it. I'm doing it so all the blood rushes to my head."

"...So you pass out?" Vinny asked.

"So my brain is super ready to have an intelligentual conversation at dinner."

"Intellectual, and, uh, why, exactly?"

"So Mom can see if Paige is stupid. Duh," Mikey said, rolling his eyes.

"I was joking!" Maura exclaimed as she made her way into the living room to greet the two of them. "I did not mean it like that. Stand up the right way, Michael." She held a hand out to Paige. "Hello, I'm Dr. Isles."

"Dr. Rizzoli-Isles," Mikey corrected.

"Not when she is trying to intimidate my girlfriend," Vinny added.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Isles," Paige said, not missing a beat. "Vinny talks about you constantly."

That made Maura brighten. "He does?"

"Constantly? That's a bit of an exaggeration," Vinny argued.

"Not really," Paige laughed. "You can tell he thinks very highly of you."

"Great. Apparently I'm a Momma's boy," Vincent mumbled.

"Awe, thank you, Vincent," Maura said. "Come on, you two. Dinner is just about ready. Why don't you both take your seats."

"Wait a second," Vinny asked. "Where's Ma?"

"Still working," Mikey told her.

"Oh. Shit."

"Language!"

* * *

><p>When Sammy Jo has someone's back, she does it well. Loyal to a fault, she dominated the conversation at the beginning of dinner. Having a class with Paige made it easy. Talk about school. Talk about homework. Talk about the teacher. Talk until Mom forgets she has any questions for Paige at all. "I don't exactly understand much about our assignment, though," Paige said, following one of the conversations with Sammy Jo. "I mean, I did the reading assignment. But I have no idea what I read."<p>

"Heart of Darkness is a very dense short story," Sammy Jo said. "I could help you if you'd like? We could work on the assignment together."

"Don't you think Paige should try and do the homework herself?"

"Jesus, Mom, really?"

"What! Vincent, you struggle with work but you get it done."

"I'm not going to do it for her, Mom," Sammy Jo corrected. "Just help her. It's a challenging assignment."

"Yeah, Mrs, I mean, Dr. Isles. I'd never cheat or anything like that."

"That's good to hear, seeing as you are dating my son" Maura responded, causing Regina to choke on her water as she began to laugh. "And seeing as though I've finally stole the conversation away from Chatty Samantha over there, why don't you tell me about yourself. Any big plans for the future? Look into any colleges yet?"

Paige shook her head. "No. Not yet, anyway. I don't really know what I want to do or anything like that. Maybe something in fashion? I don't know."

"You could always be a professional cheerleader," Mikey said, big smile on his face. "You are very good."

"You're so sweet," Paige responded.

"Do you do any other extracurriculars outside of cheerleading?"

"Yeah, a ton," Paige said. "I'm on student council and both fall and winter cheerleading, as well as the competition team. I run track in the spring, and I'm on the homecoming and prom committees. I pretty much am in every club except for the ones Sammy Jo is on."

"So all the ones without a brain involved," Regina smirked.

Vinny kicked her under the table.

"I just like having a lot to do," Paige shrugged.

"Sounds like it," Maura agreed. "Are you ever home? You and Vinny go out all the time and then all these extracurriculars."

Paige shrugged. "Not really. But it's not like anyone notices anyway."

"Any brothers or sisters?"

"No," Paige laughed. "Which is why I find being here a whole experience. A good one, though. We don't even eat together at my house. Everyone kind of does their own thing."

"What do your parents do?"

"My dad is a retired college professor. He mostly travels now, giving lectures around the country. My mom works with a bunch of charities. She organizes a lot of events," Paige explained. "Very busy, both of them."

"Must be nice though," Regina said. "Being able to have some piece and quiet at home. I hate to break it to you, but Vinny snores. When he naps. In the middle of the freaking day."

Vinny kicked her under the table, again.

"The quiet gets old," Paige said.

The rest of Maura's interrogation didn't matter anymore. The conversation had hit a place she knew all too well. "It does. My parents never had time for me growing up. I was an only child. It was rather lonely."

Paige smiled. "It's not so bad anymore," she squeezed Vinny's hand. "I've got Vinny now. And you raised a really good man."

They were interrupted by the sound of the front door flying open, hitting the wall hard as it did. "I'm home!" Jane announced, prompting Mikey to fly out of his chair and run over to her to give her a really big hug. She entered the kitchen, Mikey took his seat again, and she moved her hands to her hips, her blazer opening strategically so that Paige had a nice view of her gun in it's holster. "So you must be Paige."

"Christ, Ma, you really needed to keep your gun on?"

Jane winked at Paige. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Detective Rizzoli," Vinny was quick to correct her before Jane could say anything. "Doctor and Detective. They like to remind people of that."

"You would, too, if you could intimidate people so easily!" Jane defended. "Now, what's for dinner? I'm starving."

* * *

><p>"So what'd you think? We survive the first girlfriend of the family?" Jane asked as she and Maura cleaned up after dinner. Mikey and Regina were sat in the living room watching T.V., while Sammy Jo read. Vinny was driving Paige home.<p>

Maura laughed. "I think Paige might think we're crazy, and I'm sure Vinny is telling her that we're certifiable as he drives her home."

"It wasn't my fault the plate of hot pasta spilled onto my lap! It hurt like a bitch!" Jane defended. "And I didn't mean to punch Paige in the face, she was just too close to my flailing arms!"

"Honey, I tell you all the time not to put your plate so far out on the table. If you pushed it back, it wouldn't have fallen. And as for poor Paige's face, let's just say it's a good thing she's not going to have a bruise. Otherwise, we might be in a lot of trouble for abusing our son's girlfriend," Maura joked.

"I was just surprised at how composed you were when I got here," Jane said. "When I realized I was going to be home late, I was horrified for Vinny. I thought you'd have scared Paige away by the time I got there. But you were totally chill. I got to be the crazy one for a while. With my gun, and then, well, the punching."

Maura shrugged. "I ended up relating to her in a way I didn't think I would. She's very much like me. But then again, she's very much not at the same time."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have ever pegged you as the popular cheerleader," Jane said, playfully poking Maura in the side. "But, jeez. Our son is dating the popular cheerleader. I never exactly saw that one coming, either. Part of me is really proud. That's my DNA, gettin' the hot chicks."

Maura made a face. "That's... both horribly sexist and really sweet at the same time."

"I expect all our kids will grab good looking ones. Give us a lot of good looking grandbabies," Jane continued. "I mean, Vin's got a good one. And I got you, didn't I?" She wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling her close and resting her head on the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Grandkids? Already? You sound an awful lot like-"

"Don't you dare say it."

"-your mother."

"I'm divorcing you. Just for that statement alone. That's grounds for divorce right there."

"What's grounds for divorce?" Vinny asked, making his way into the kitchen. "Dropped Paige off. I think I'm going to go to bed. You guys kind of exhausted me. The anxiety alone exhausted me."

Jane shrugged. "We're your moms. We're supposed to give you anxiety. Your Nonna _still_ gives me anxiety."

"You tell Paige she is welcome for dinner any time," Maura said.

"She is?" Both Jane and Vinny asked, surprised.

"Years ago, your Nonna extended that same invitation to me. She made me feel like I was part of the family, something I never felt in my own home. I'm not pleased at the thought that you are growing up, Vincent. But Paige is a nice girl. And I don't want her ever feeling as alone as I did. You understand?" Maura asked.

"I do. And I really appreciate it. I like her a lot, you know."

Jane smiled. "Yeah. We know. You're kind of a mush ball these days."

"What? I am not!"

"I'm going to have to agree with your Ma."

"I hate you. I hate you both," Vinny said, though a smile was still on his face. "I'm going to bed."

He left, and Maura turned to Jane. "My wife wants a divorce and my son hates me. What an...interesting end to an interesting evening," she joked.

Jane pulled her close, kissing her cheek. "Well, you just about welcomed Paige to the family. How do you feel about that?"

"Oh," Maura blushed. "I guess I did, didn't I? Oh well, it'll give us ample time to embarrass Vinny."

"I like the way you think."


End file.
